


Masquerades and Secrets

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Laurens and Charles Lee's Duel, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Laurens is forced to go to the annual winter's ball a year after he shot Lee. Lee also happened to be attending the ball.
Relationships: John Laurens/Charles Lee
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 11





	Masquerades and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone so dont expect it to be good -  
> ill edit it on my laptop in a bit

The winter's ball. This year, it was a masquerade ball. Lee adjusted his mask and tossed around his hair so it wasn't as recognizable. He looked in the mirror and decided he was ready

Laurens groaned as Lafayette put a masquerade mask on him.

"Mon ami, the ball will not be that bad," Lafayette assured, letting down Laurens's hair.

"Laf, you know who will be there, I saw him on the guest list," Laurens whined. He was vaguely recognizable in the mirror.

"Frances or the one you shot last year?"

"Second."

"It'll still be fine, there's lots of soldiers and women there."

~~

The ball was mostly uneventful, Laurens excused himself from his friends to grab a glass of wine. As he reached for a glass, he bumped hands with someone.

"I'm sorry," Laurens apologized. The other person gave a nod, but never said a word.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, grab the nearest person to you and start dancing!" Washington's voice boomed. Laurens held out his hand to the stranger. The stranger seemed hesitant in his moves, but accepted the dance. The music started and the two danced.

"Why don't you talk? Are you mute or something?" Laurens asked. He had to admit, the stranger was a great dancer.

"No, the stranger said, a lick of familiarity in his voice. The two continued to dance and Laurens loved the fluidity of the other's dance. The song ended and people stepped away from their partners. The stranger tried to walk away, but Laurens wanted to learn more about the other. He pulled the other into the quiet garden.

"Alright, Laurens, what do you want?" the stranger asked. Laurens still couldn't tell where he knew the voice from.

"Wait, how do you know me?" Laurens asked. He couldn't see it, but the stranger was shocked .

"Your curls, your voice, it's not that hard to tell," the stranger said, a strange tension grew between the two.

"Well, you know me, so it's only fair I know you," Laurens said, cheerfully.

"...You don't know?" the stranger asked. Laurens shook his head and took off his own mask.

"Then guess, I'm not telling you," the stranger said, with a smirk. Laurens went into thought with a confused face, studying the limited features the other had showing. The tired smile, pale skin, definitely a well toned body under his blazer.

"Fleury?" Laurens asked. He had never met the man, only extensive stories.

"Fleury is French?" the stranger said, even though it sounded like a question.

"Oh, I give up," Laurens said, taking off the other's mask.

"...Lee?" he muttered quietly to himself. Lee's features were well defined in the moon light, even more so without the shadows of the mask to cover them. They definitely looked much better than they did over a year ago in the bright morning sun and a pistol in his hand. Laurens blushed a bit as Lee turned to leave. He had no idea what came over him, but he turned Lee to face him and kissed the shorter.

"Sorry, sorry-" he said, pulling away as fast as he could.

"First you shoot me in the side, now you kiss me? What come next year? A date?" Lee asked sarcastically. Although he wouldn't tell, there was a huge blush on his cheeks.

"The date doesn't need to wait a year," Laurens said, smiling slightly. Lee looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm sorry what? You nearly killed me last year," Lee pointed out.

"Because Alex was upset and you frankly made me pissed with the talking bad about Washington," Laurens said, leaning back into the bench.

"I never said anything wrong, soldiers just need to stop idolizing the man, he makes mistakes," Lee said, sitting back down.

"But, you never pointed out anything good he has been doing," Laurens retorted.

"It's been over a year since our duel, why are we fighting over this?" Lee asked, laughing a bit. The laugh made Laurens smile and look away.

"I don't know, but you were so wrong," Laurens said, giving a shoulder bump. 

"What happened to the loud boy from last year, you seemed so eager to shoot me and now here you are, acting like a shy school boy," Lee joked, wrapping his arm around Laurens's shoulders. Laurens felt how strong his arms, yet how gentle the hold was. He blushed deeper and looked away.

"MON AMI, ALEX IS IN ANOTHER FIG- Oh- you seem busy, I will be inside-" Lafayette said, seeing Lee's arm around his friend and his friend's blush.

"So, you said the date couldn't wait a year? How about I pick you up from your cabin tomorrow?" Lee said, taking his arm back. Laurens frowned at the lost, but stared politely when Lee stretched, causing his shirt to lift a bit. There was an obvious scar from the duel, along with a few other smaller war scars. The view didn't last long as Lee looked at him expectingly.

"Oh! Uh, sure, sure," Laurens stammered. If it were possible, he blushed more and looked at his own lap.

"See you then, dear," Lee said, his British accent being more obvious with the 'dear'. He winked and walked off, leaving Laurens a blushing mess. Once he was no longer blushing or staring at the direction Lee left, he got up to figure out what Lafayette meant by Alexander was in another fight.

**Author's Note:**

> not as long as my other works, but eh


End file.
